breakingbadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gliding Over All
l |imagen= 5x08_-_Gliding_Over_All_PROMO_8.jpg |serie = BB |num_temp= 5 |num_ep= 8 |emisión=2 de septiembre de 2012 |escrito=Moira Walley-Beckett |dirigido=Michelle MacLaren |anterior=''Say My Name'' |siguiente=''Blood Money'' |galería=Gliding Over All }} Gliding Over All es el octavo episodio de la quinta temporada de Breaking Bad y el 54 de toda la serie. Este episodio marca el final de la primera mitad de la temporada. Walter se dispone a atar cabos sueltos y, viendo su éxito, acaba haciendo una peligrosa decisión. Introducción thumb|250px|[[Walter en el despacho.]] Absorto en sus pensamientos en el despacho de Vamonos Pest, Walter observa fijamente a una mosca que se pone en el escritorio frente a él. Paralizado, parece no darse cuenta de que Todd entra para hablar con él. "Solucionado el tema del coche, señor," dice Todd suavemente, confirmando que Old Joe ha aplastado el coche de Mike en el vertedero. "¿Deberíamos encargarnos de ese otro tema ahora?" Ambos se acercan al coche de Walter y abren el maletero. El cuerpo sin vida de Mike yace en su interior. "No quiero hablar de esto," insiste Walt mientras ambos preparan un barril de plástico y ácido fluorhídrico. Justo antes de empezar, la puerta del garaje empieza a abrirse inesperadamente. Todd cierra el maletero rápidamente al ver a Jesse entrar, preguntando si Mike se ha marchado. "Se ha ido," responde Walt. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 2.png|El cuerpo de Mike en el maletero. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 3.png|Jesse hablando con Walter. Preocupado por si los hombres de Mike en la cárcel hablarán con la DEA ahora que no reciben su dinero, Jesse se pregunta como deberían actuar. "No hay ningún 'nosotros', Jesse. Yo soy el único voto restante," responde Walt fríamente. "Y me encargaré de ello." Walter cierra la puerta del garaje ante Jesse sin decir nada más. Historia thumb|250px|[[Dennis y su defensor proponen el trato.]] Dennis y un defensor público se reúnen con Hank y un fiscal. El defensor les informa de que su cliente está deseando proporcionar detalles sobre la operación de Fring, pero sólo si a cambio la DEA retira todos los cargos y le otorgan inmunidad. Hank no acepta el trato, diciéndoles que tiene a ocho otros hombres como Dennis encerrados, además del abogado de Mike. En una cafetería, Walter se reúne con Lydia para obtener los nombres de los hombres de Mike. Preocupada por la posibilidad de que Walt la asesine en cuanto le haya pasado los nombres y carezca de utilidad, Lydia le propone que ambos se asocien: él puede usar los recursos de Madrigal para expandir su negocio a nivel internacional con envíos a la República Checa. Walt acepta la propuesta, ambos se dan un apretón de manos y luego Lydia le escribe los nombres de los hombres encarcelados. En cuanto Lydia se va, Walter deja al descubierto la cápsula de ricina que se había llevado para envenenarla: ella tenía razón sobre sus intenciones después de todo. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 5.png|Walt y Lydia en la cafetería. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 6.png|La ricina oculta bajo el sombrero. Walt regresa a casa para esconder la ricina otra vez detrás del enchufe de su habitación. Acto seguido llama a Todd para pedirle que concierte una reunión con su tío, que tiene conexiones en la cárcel. thumb|250px|left|[[Walt y Todd con el grupo de neonazis.]] En una habitación de motel, Walt se sienta tranquilamente mientras Jack, el tío de Todd, discute con su equipo de neonazis sobre las posibilidades de matar a los hombres de Mike en la prisión. Finalmente, Jack le dice a Walt que pueden eliminar a los diez hombres pero no en dos minutos como él requiere. "Averiguad como hacerlo," ordena Walter. "Para eso es para lo que os estoy pagando." En casa, Walter se acerca a una ventana y consulta su reloj. En los siguientes dos minutos, los diez hombres de las tres distintas cárceles son asesinados por otros prisioneros, que les apuñalan, estrangulan o golpean. Uno de ellos (Dennis) incluso arde en llamas. En la DEA, Gomez le informa a Hank sobre todos los asesinatos. Mientras tanto, suena el móvil de Walt: "Está hecho," le dice Jack. thumb|250px|[[Walter bebiendo con Hank.]] Mientras Walter juega con Holly en la casa de los Schrader, un reportero en la televisión informa de que las autoridades están investigando una coordenada secuencia de ataques en las cárceles. Hank regresa a casa abatido y, tras ponerse algo de beber para él y para Walt, empieza a hablar sobre un antiguo trabajo de verano que tenía, marcando árboles. "Era una línea de trabajo mejor que 'buscar a monstruos'," comenta Hank. Varias semanas pasan mientras Walter y Todd cocinan lote tras lote. Mientras Todd le pasa parte de la metanfetamina al conductor de Declan, los paquetes con metanfetamina son puestas en barriles con químicos y enviados a Lydia, quien les pone etiquetas de contrabando y posteriormente son enviados hacia Europa. Walt y Todd cuentan el dinero que van recibiendo, Saul recibe su parte y Skyler administra el local de lavado de coches. Todo marcha según lo planeado, aunque la implacabilidad de todo el proceso parece afectar a Walt. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 9.png|Todd y Walt cocinando. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 10.png|Lydia con un barril. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 11.png|Todd en el intercambio. Dos meses después, en casa de los Schrader mientras Skyler visita a sus hijos, Marie cuidadosamente empieza a hablar con ella sobre el tema de hacer que regresen a casa. "A lo mejor en este punto la mejor forma de reparar la familia sería reparar la familia," sugiere Marie. Skyler empieza a considerarlo. left|thumb|250px|[[Skyler le enseña a Walter el dinero.]] En casa, Skyler encuentra a Walter sentado en el patio trasero observando fijamente la piscina y le pide que conduzca con ella a un lugar. Skyler le lleva hacia una parcela de almacén y le enseña una cantidad masiva de dinero. Él se queda sin palabras mientras ella explica que ha sido incapaz de contar el dinero ante tal cantidad y es imposible blanquearlo todo. "Quiero a mis hijos de vuelta. Quiero a mi vida de vuelta," implora Skyler. "¿Cuanto de grande tiene que ser esta pila de dinero?" Posteriormente, Walt se hace un TAC. En el baño de la consulta del Dr. Delcavoli, se lava las manos y se queda observando el dispensador metálico de toallas al que pegó varios puñetazos tras averiguar que estaba en remisión. thumb|250px|[[Walter visita a Jesse.]] Jesse, con mala apariencia al haber vuelto a las drogas, recibe una inesperada visita de Walter. Tras saludarle con cautela, esconde su cachimba y admite que Saul le ha contado que Walt se ha encargado de los hombres de Mike. Aún sabiendo eso, le dice a Walt que se niega a volver al negocio. Los dos empiezan a recordar momentos que han pasado juntos en la autocaravana cuando no funcionaba bien. Jesse se pregunta la razón por la que han mantenido la autocaravana, aún teniendo el dinero suficiente para comprar una mejor. "Inercia," sugiere Walt. Finalmente, Walt le dice a Jesse que le ha dejado algo junto a la puerta y se va de allí. Nervioso, Jesse encuentra dos bolsas negras, las lleva dentro de la casa y abre una de ellas, descubriendo que está llena de dinero. Jesse respira aliviado y se sienta en el suelo, sacándose una pistola que tenía escondida en su cintura y deslizándola por el suelo. Al parecer, él tenía el mismo temor que Lydia respecto a Walt. left|thumb|250px|La familia reunida en [[casa de los White|casa.]] Al regresar a casa, Walter se acerca a Skyler mientras ella lava las vajillas en la cocina. "Estoy fuera," le dice. Ella le observa, incrédula. "Estoy fuera," vuelve a decir Walter, confirmándolo y sonriendo de forma agridulce. Más adelante, Walt, Skyler, Marie y Hank disfrutan de la compañía en el patio trasero mientras Walter Jr. juega con Holly. Marie y Skyler hablan sobre sus preferencias para el pelo mientras Walter y Hank discuten sobre la cerveza casera de Hank, Schraderbrau. Walter y Skyler comparten una mirada y una sonrisa en este aparente regreso a la normalidad. Hank pide permiso para dejar la mesa y va hacia el baño. Buscando algo para leer, acaba cogiendo del cesto de revistas el libro Leaves of Grass de Walt Whitman. En una de las primeras páginas, descubre una inscripción: "A mi otro favorito W.W. Es un honor trabajar contigo. Afectuosamente, G.B." 5x08 - Gliding Over All 15.png|Hank con el libro de Walt Whitman. 5x08 - Gliding Over All 16.png|El texto de Gale. Hank recuerda el día en el que él enseñó a Walter el cuaderno de notas de laboratorio de Gale Boetticher. En ese momento, Hank le enseñaba la nota que había en una de las páginas — "Para W.W. Mi estrella, mi perfecto silencio" — y bromeaba con las iniciales diciendo que podría tratarse de Walter White. "Me has pillado," bromeaba entonces Walt, levantando las manos. De vuelta al presente, una expresión de horror puede notarse en el rostro de Hank al darse cuenta de la verdad: Walter es Heisenberg. Reparto Actores principales Actores invitados Análisis Curiosidades [[Archivo:Leaves of Grass.jpg|thumb|150px|Edición de Leaves of Grass de Walt.]] *Este es el segundo episodio de toda la serie en el que se produce un gran salto en el tiempo. Solamente había pasado antes en "ABQ", en el que transcurren varias semanas en las que Walt se cura de su cirugía. *La letra de la canción "Crystal Blue Persuasion" se emplea aquí como referencia obvia al cristal azul que se produce durante el montaje, pero el escritor Tommy James ha comentado anteriormente que "crystal blue" se refiere al lago de cristal del Libro de las Revelaciones y "persuasion" al hecho de que James se convirtiese en cristiano. Se escribió en 1969. *Gale Boetticher le dio a Walter el libro Leaves of Grass en "Sunset", en el que también se ve a Walt leyendo el libro en su nueva casa). El libro también se ve en "Hazard Pay", cuando Walter recoge sus pertenencias (sonriendo al ver el libro). *Walt posee la edición del 150 aniversario de 1855 de Leaves of Grass, de David Reynolds, que curiosamente no incluye el poema que recita Gale en "Sunset" ("Cuando oí al docto astrónomo"). *La copia de Leaves of Grass utilizada en el episodio fue subastada el 8 de octubre de 2013 por $65.500 Notas de producción *En este episodio, aparece todo el reparto, pero Jonathan Banks (Mike) sólo brevemente como un cuerpo y Bob Odenkirk (Saul) en su despacho, sin líneas de diálogo. Gazapos y errores *Error de continuidad: Jack, el tío de Todd, menciona que el asesinato de los diez encarcelados es algo más difícil que el asalto en el que Osama bin Laden fue asesinado. No obstante, bin Laden murió el 2 de mayo de 2011, y la acción del episodio se sitúa en 2010. Vince Gilligan ha admitido que se ha tratado de un error. Conexión con episodios thumb|250px|El cuadro en la pared. *Este episodio contiene numerosos guiños nostálgicos a episodios previos, tales como: **La mosca al principio del episodio. **El cuadro al que Walt mira fijamente durante la reunión con Jack y sus hombres. **El dispensador de papel toalla dañado en la clínica a la que va Walt. **La frase que le dice Lydia a Walt: "Vamos a hacer un montón de dinero juntos", es lo mismo que le había dicho Tuco antes. **Otra frase, dicha por Walt a Lydia: "Lydia, aprende a tomar un sí como respuesta", es el mismo consejo exacto dado por Mike en el bar. *Hacia el final del episodio, cuando la familia se encuentra en el patio trasero, pueden apreciarse tomas de cámara muy similares a las introducciones de la segunda temporada relacionadas con el oso de peluche (ver "Seven Thirty-Seven Down Over ABQ"). Referencias culturales *El título del episodio hace referencia al poema de Walt Whitman de mismo nombre, que está incluido en su libro Leaves of Grass: Deslizándose por todo, a través de todo, a través de la naturaleza, del tiempo y del espacio, como un barco en las aguas avanzando, el viaje del alma--no la vida sola, muerte, muchas muertes cantaré. Música *''Night in the City'' de Paul Abler *''Clear Skies'' de Paul Abler *''Spindrift'' de Alexander McCabe *''Pick Yourself Up'' de Nat "King" Cole y George Shearing *''Crystal Blue Persuasion'' de Tommy James and the Shondells *''Up the Junction'' de Squeeze Véase también * Chicks 'N' Guns __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Gliding Over All Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada de Breaking Bad